Aftermath: The Order
by LIGHTS10
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts! Follow the golden trio in their 7th year where new romances, passions, jealousy, and friendships ensue. If that weren't enough the darkness hasn't all left Hogwarts either. Voldermort may be long gone but there's a secret society inside the walls of Hogwarts. A secret society that calls themselves "The Order".


**Some Things Never Change**

Pansy Parkinson stood at the foot of the Hogwarts Express, her hair was straight and dyed a golden blonde and her attire consisted of a black button up shirt paired with skinny jeans. She seemed a bit troubled for her hazel eyes were searching anxiously through the multitude of people.  
"Pansy! Pansy!," she heard someone call her name from behind and turned around to look at a black-haired girl of a large and squared build.  
"Not now Millicent," Pansy told the girl rather impatiently and then turned her gaze to swarming of people again.  
"But we only have ten minutes before the train departs. We need to hurry." Millicent said rapidly, in one breath.  
Pansy still had her gaze among the crowds of people as she said, "I know but I'm looking for my father, he said he'd be here."  
"Well I don't see him." Millicent retorted.  
"Yeah neither do I but I'm going to wait for him," Pansy said rather weakly.  
She knew he had to come he had promised her after all. Yet she somehow felt an empty hallow in her heart because deep down she knew he wasn't.  
Pansy was then after pulled away from her thoughts as a female voice said "Well Pansy you should know by now that the only one who ever comes to dismiss you sometimes is you're uncle Julius. I mean you should be used to it by now."  
Pansy jerked her head towards a green eyed girl with wavy ebony black hair, "No one asked your opinion Daphne and you would do best to keep your mouth shut. Now lets go."  
The girl named Daphne didn't apologize but she did have a hint of regret upon her face as she followed Pansy and Millicent into the train and into the compartment they had put their trunks in.  
Pansy took a seat next to the train window because she didn't want to look nor talk to her friends. She knew she should be happy for being able to seem them. Now that the war was over everything had changed. She couldn't really say she changed completely regarding her beliefs in blood status and such but she was willing to be civil. It was 7th year after all, to which all her classmates were entitled to return. Her mouth curved into a smirk as she imagined being civil to Hermione Granger or the whole lot of the Golden Trio. That would definitely be interesting.  
Her mind then drifted to her father and she felt sad and angry at the same time. Her father was an example that not everything had changed for the best after the war. He was still the same, making promises he wasn't going to keep. Of course she understood he was busy and she was 17 years old soon to be 18 but she still needed him. What was the use of being rich if your father was never there for you and your mother was dead. She sometimes wished she had her mother...  
"Pansy," Millicent and Daphne chorused and giggled.  
Pansy directed her gaze towards them.  
"Um are you okay? Um I'm sor-" Daphne asked shyly.  
"Its ok. I'm fine. No need to apologize. We both know you have tendency of speaking without thinking." Pansy said smirking.  
"I'm hurt!," Daphne said touching her heart, and then giggled along with Millicent and Pansy.  
"Oh guess what? Me and Draco are going out! We got close after the aftermath of the war and well now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Daphne squealed and bounced in her seat.  
"Wait! But that's supposed to be Pansy's boyfriend!" Millicent burst out.  
"Oh don't be silly there was never anything there. It was just a friendly thing that's all. People just expected us to be together." Pansy said in a matter of fact tone.  
She then turned her hazel eyes to Daphne, "And you watch out with that boy because he is not a guy of one girl if you know what a mean." Pansy said in a serious tone.  
At that particular comment Daphne smiled and said, "Well..."  
"You didn't'!" Millicent and Pansy both exclaimed.  
"Yes! But not with Draco not yet at least..."Daphne said smiling but was interrupted by Pansy.  
"Ew, Ew. Be quiet! I have virgin ears!," Pansy exclaimed and covered her ears.  
"Seriously Daphne what is wrong with you?" Millicent asked incredulous.  
"No honey the question is what is wrong with both of you? You all are such prudes?" Daphne said giggling.  
Pansy and Millicent just stared at her with wide eyes.  
Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously you girls are unbelievable."

In another compartment of the Hogwarts Express Draco Malfoy was very angry. It showed in the way his silvery blue eyes were a misty gray color and his face was livid.  
"Just forget about it mate." said a dark skinned boy with heavy black eyes.  
"Sure Blaise its easy for you to say because you don't have a father that controls your life. I mean with the whole new vacation club thing the new headmaster came up with we won't start classes a week after, and he keeps insisting I spend the week in London."  
"Just forget it about. We'll think of something later." Blaise told him pointedly  
"You know what? Your right its 7th year and I'm going to enjoy it" Draco smirked.  
The compartment door then swung open and rather burly tall looking boy with caramel eyes and cropped jet black hair walked in looking rather excited and then busted into a scream. "Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen's! Or just ladies...The person you've just been waiting and crying for arrived: Theodore Nott"  
Draco and Blaise just exchanged bemused expression.  
"Uh mate? Are you sure you didn't escape from St. Mungos?" Draco asked and then guffawed with laughter along with Blaise.  
"I just wanted to make an impression.!" Theodore said innocently. "Besides the atmosphere in this bus seems to full of tension and awkwardness. I mean I thought the war was over." Theodore added.  
"Well you know everyone is just...you know going through stuff. Plus it really kind of awkward...I mean we we're on the Dark Side weren't we?"  
"True, true...", Theo nodded  
Draco then shifted in he's seat, he knew it was true what Blaise said and wondered. How exactly do you treat people you hated before? Being civil would be a nice start? And then he remembered Potter and Weasley, they had saved his life after all. He owed them being civil to them at the least? He then remembered Granger and smirked "the mud blood", he didn't think he could be civil to her. She was just too bossy and a know it all, plus that was he's favorite pass time getting under her skin. He chuckled silently and thought some thing's just never change.  
"What so funny mate?" Nott asked  
And Blaise looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
"Oh nothing just thinking about how things will turn out this year..." Draco smirked.

-

Far way, from any compartment in the Hogwarts express, Hermione Granger stood looking at herself in the mirror and mumbled a curse word under her breath. She couldn't believe her mother had actually managed to delay her arrival to her 7th year at Hogwarts.  
She really truly deeply loved her and after the war she managed to find her because she knew she just couldn't live without her but sometimes her mother was just too much. Not to mention that when Hermione finally tracked down both her parents, she was shocked that the spell she had put on them came with a bit of consequences. Which was the whole reason her mother was now London's huge celebrity.

And the thing she dislike the most was that her mother still saw her as the little bushy haired girl with overlarge , she still loved books and the top marks were important to her because lets face it some things never change. However, she had changed, she was more aggressive, both verbally and physically, she sometimes wondered if the war had that effect on her. Furthermore, she had even gone all the way as to dying her hair a jet black and gotten red highlight on it. Not to mention she had also gone and got herself a nose chuckled remembering her mothers reaction when she first saw her new look she literally just about fainted. Hermione then looked herself on the mirror and smirked at herself while saying to herself

"Let's see how she likes my outfit". With that she opened and stepped out into a studio room where they had everything prepared for a photo shoot. She overheard her mother and the photographer, who hadn't yet noticed her, talking about her.

"Fabian you be careful with Hermione she's only a little a girl don't let your eyes wonder," A very attractive women with long wavy brown hair and the same skin complexion as Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry Monica, it'll be as if she's by daughter," Fabian chuckled  
"Well I do hope so because if not I most certainly will poke your eyes out!" Monica retorted  
Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes then cleared her throat.  
"Oh my baby!" Monica exclaimed and ran in excitement toward Hermione then pulled her into a hug.  
"Mum,...ahhh...stop...You're going to suffocate me." Hermione said annoyed.  
"Why aren't you dressed?" Monica then asked looking over her attire which consisted of only a pink bathrobe.  
"But I am," Hermione said and then let her bathrobe drop to the floor.  
"What? No, you are not going to do the photo shoot like that!" Monica screamed hysterically and looked as if she was on the verge of fainting.  
Hermione just stood there with a wide grin on her face. Her body was covered with body paint from her stomach to her chest and just a simple black bikini underwear.  
"No, no...What happen to the dress?" Monica asked still in hysteria  
"I gave it away...well I donated it actually." Hermione said carelessly.  
"What do you mean you donated?! That's a Versace!" Monica said incredulous.  
"Ooops...well sorry" Hermione said indifferently  
Monica then clamped her hand towards her head and seemed to be over dramatizing as she said, "You just want to end my career...Fabian please tell her she can't come out like that. Like...like some sort of prostitute. This would be a scandal." but was then interrupted by Hermione.  
"Oh mother please! Don't dramatize! I'll do the photo shoot like this or I won't do it at all! Because you just want me too look like some nerdette that just got out of kinder garden" Hermione retorted all rather quickly.  
"No! You're going to come out like a cute little girl!" Monica said pointedly  
"Cute little girl my...underwear's!" Hermione retorted.  
"Hermione Jean Granger!" Monica screamed.  
"But I think its fine. I mean it would be scandal that would be...well beneficial." Fabian suggested.  
Monica didn't reply she stood rooted to the spot frowning. It was Hermione that was the one to speak "You see. Perfect. How shall I pose?" She then went to do various poses in front of the camera.  
"Just like that. Natural" Fabian replied.  
Monica it seemed forfeited and went on to pose along side her daughter. The shoot was over in a few minutes. During the entire shoot Hermione did her best to get on her mothers nerves and she enjoyed that.  
"Phew! You wont believe the crowds of people outside!" a blonde woman with cerulean blue eyes said as she entered the room rather flustered.  
Fabian chuckled as he said "Well Monica here is one of London's well known pop singers"  
Monica beamed and said, "Oh that is too kind of you"  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and then said to the blue eyed woman, "Hi Lucy!"  
Lucy was her mothers personal assistant, she managed everything from her shows to her flights, practically her entire life. Hermione really enjoyed being in Lucy's company, she sometimes felt Lucy understood her more than her mother. Lucy had come more than her mothers personal assistant, she was practically family."  
"Hey Mione!," Lucy said as she smiled. "So do you want to leave?" Lucy asked  
"Oh yes! I thought you never asked!" Hermione said excitedly and she ran toward Lucy.  
"Oh my baby! Wait! Let me give you a kiss!" Monica yelled as she ran once again toward Hermione and hugged from her head.  
"Mum! Ouch! You're going to rip my head off!" Hermione said with annoyance.  
Monica let go then said "Well you take care. Write to me. Oh and tell the headmaster that I'm glad he let you do the photo shoot."  
"Of course mother," Hermione mumbled then took Lucy by the arm and headed out of the room.

`A few miles away from there in the compartment express Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were joking around and had and entire lot of different kind of sweets laid before them.  
"Mate this is life" Ron said as he stuffed two chocolate frogs in his mouth.  
Harry chuckled and then did a horrible impersonation of Hermione, "Do you ever stop eating?"  
Ron chuckled and threw one of the Wizard Cards at Harry as he said, "I wish she was here. Apparently she had to do some sort of photo shoot."  
"Oh yea, yeah she mentioned that but I'm sure she'll get here during the feast" Harry replied.  
"Yeah I really do miss her"  
"You really do miss her?" Harry asked with a bemused expression.  
Ron went a bright red and starting saying, "I just...I mean ...you know...I"  
He then gained composure and then blurted out, "What about you and Ginny?"  
In that immediate instant Harry's smile fell because he regretted that after the war he and Ginny just didn't work out anymore. He liked her a lot but both of them had come to the conclusion they worked better as friends than as a couple. Afterwards, Harry and her didn't really speak much, half of the time it felt like they were avoiding each other.  
"Uuuh mate...Are you okay? Sorry I didn't..." Ron started but was interrupted by Harry.  
"No, No I'm fine. You know Ginny and I had something short and special but in the end as a couple we didn't really work out"  
"Right." said Ron simply feeling rather embarrassed for asking Harry about him and his sister.  
After a brief silence the compartment door slid open with a loud bang and before Harry could process who had come bursting in, Ron had thrown his Pumpkin Juice at the intruder.  
Only after the person had risen on his feet again did Harry noticed it was very disgruntled looking Neville Longbottom who said, "Why is it always me?"  
Ron looked confused and then apologized " Oh sorry Neville I thought you were a slytherin or something after all you still never know when you might get attacked by one of them."  
"Why'd you burst in here like that any way?" asked Harry  
Neville was about to respond when a serene and dreamy female voice beat him to it.  
"A suspect it was a wrackspurt that got him"  
It was then finally that both Harry and Ron noticed Luna Lovegood standing at the entrance of the compartment. And as if they both read each others minds they blurted out in unison, "Some things never change".


End file.
